


Oikawa Tooru Is Not Impressed

by Asteria11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria11/pseuds/Asteria11
Summary: In which Ushijima attempts to sing a song to convince Oikawa to come to Shiratorizawa. Oikawa is not impressed.Feat:Ushijima who's just trying his bestA slightly murderous OikawaAnd a small hint of Iwaoi.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Oikawa Tooru Is Not Impressed

Oikawa Tooru was having a relatively nice day. Iwaizumi hadn't hit him that much today and he had managed to pull off four service aces against the rival team. Now, if only a certain someone would kindly fuck off and stop calling his name.

"Oikawa, wait." A large hand landed on his shoulder and Oikawa mentally screamed, inhaling a breath of air through his nose before trying around, his fakest and most murderous smile stretching his face.

"Yes, Ushiwaka?" He asked in the lowest voice he could muster while prying the hand off his shoulder, making sure to pump as much annoyance and murderous intent into his words while praying to whatever volleyball gods that the ensuing conversation would be brief.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, otherwise known as Ushiwaka, took no notice of the poison-tipped words and opened his mouth to speak. Oikawa then let out a loud, "Shh", effectively startling and silencing Ushijima.

"I-"  
"Shh."  
"Oikawa please-"  
"Shh. Just be quiet."

Ushijima did, in fact, follow Oikawa's words for exactly 5 seconds before he opened his mouth to talk.

"That was quite rude," Ushijima said, eliciting a tired groan from Oikawa.

"Well that was worth a shot, " Oikawa muttered under his breath. With a sigh, he gave in.

"What do you want Ushiwaka?!" Oikawa more or less screamed, which Ushijima took as a sign to continue.

"Do you know the song " The Other Side" from The Greatest Showman?" Oikawa blinked, momentarily caught off guard. Of all the things he expected Ushijima to say, this wasn't on his list.

He did in fact know the song. He and the others had put on The Greatest Showman for their Friday Movie Night. However, Oikawa still failed to see why Ushijima would ask such a random thing. He could lie or be vague about it but he really, really just wanted to get this over with.

"Yeah?! So what's it to you Ushiwaka?" Oikawa spits out. Ushijima nodded, muttering, "Good..." and suddenly, Oikawa was very, very worried.

What was the song about again? If he remembered correctly, it was a musical number sung during the scene where Barnum tried to convince Philip to join the circus.

Wait...

The song was called "The Other Side" and it was about someone convincing someone to join their side...

"...Ushiwaka I swear to God you better not do what I think you're gonna do, " Oikawa whispered in horror, facing the giant who was scrolling through his phone.

One second of silence, two seconds of silence and then, a beat. Oikawa died a bit inside as a vaguely familiar tune played.

Ushijima cleared his throat, ignoring Oikawa's petrified stare.

"C'mon Ushiwaka, you better not fucking do it."

Then, Ushijima opened his mouth, belting out words that Oikawa never knew he would dread to hear before.

"Right here, right now."

"OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE-"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa was starting to think he had killed someone in his previous life. Why else would he be cursed with no talent in the sport that he so desperately loved, be stuck with a bunch of friends who made it their life mission to tease him, harbour a crush for his childhood friend who definitely didn't like him and cursed with having the person who he made his life goal to defeat, sing a fucking song to try to convince him to join his school.

Point is, Oikawa regrets his life, so much and on so many levels, right now. 

"It'll take you to the other side!"

Finally, after a minute or so of singing song lyrics, Ushijima ended off his part of the duet, meeting Oikawa's eyes expectantly. Oikawa mentally channelled whatever strength he had left after listening to one of his most hated enemies sing a song for him to answer.

"Fuck no! " Oikawa screeched violently, hoping to crush his rival's hope right there and then as violently as possible.

Ushijima deflated, giving Oikawa a small sense of satisfaction.

"I see. Please keep this in mind. Shiratorizawa would do good with both of our skills. It's not too late to transfer, " Ushijima stated.

"Yeah, no way, it's gonna have to do with only you, " Oikawa countered, running a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"How did you even get this idea anyway...." Oikawa said under his breath harshly. Ushijima heard his words and replied.

"Tendou told me to do this. I thought I would try it out." 

"Of course..." Oikawa groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose while he breathed in and out.

"Anyway, please reconsider-" And that was it. Oikawa has reached his bullshit level for today. He was going to maim someone, preferably the person in front of him, if he had to deal with Ushijima any longer. 

"Yeah, no, bye!" Oikawa announced, making a mad dash for the bus-stop. After a minute or so of running, he heard the patter of footsteps behind him. Sparing a glance behind, he saw the giant himself running after him with demonic speeds in an attempt to catch up to him.

Needless to say, Oikawa screamed loudly like a girl.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa hurriedly closed his house door, fumbling with his keys in an attempt to lock the door as quickly as humanely possible. 

Only after the door was locked and Oikawa peeked through the door-hole to check if a certain someone was there, did Oikawa finally sigh in relief, sagging against the door, legs burning and boneless from having run for his life.

After taking a moment or so to collect himself, he took out his phone, searching for a certain contact.

Me: I almost died just now!!!

Iwa-Chan: That would have been nice.

Me: Meanie! Do I mean nothing to you?

Iwa-Chan: Maybe if you weren't so crappy Shittykawa I would value your life a bit more.

Me: You're hurting me ;(

Iwa-Chan: Good

Oikawa smiled and leaned his head against the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tooru! There's someone at the door for you!" 

Oikawa raised his in curiosity head from where it was buried in a Volleyball Magazine. He set the magazine down on a nearby table before heading to the living room.

"Yes? Who is it-WHY ARE YOU HERE!!!" Okinawa shrieked, causing his mother to whirl her head around to shush him.

"Don't raise your voice. And don't be rude, young man, " his mother reprimanded. The reprimand went unheard however as Oikawa was this close to stabbing someone.

"Hello, Oikawa. I've come to talk with you about your school choice."

"GET OUT!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s pretend that the Greatest Showman got released earlier. This whole thing was inspired by a Haikyuu “The Other Side” animation by made. This whole fic was just how I would see Oikawa responding of Ushijima did in fact sing it to convince Oikawa. Needless to say, my ver of Oikawa is not impressed. Watch it at https://youtu.be/UiKLHYbSrQw  
> It’s really good!


End file.
